1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage coolers and dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new beverage cooler for holding beverage containers and fluid therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage coolers and dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage coolers and dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,421,159; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681; U.S. Patent No. Des. 298,602; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,426; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,344; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,305.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new beverage cooler. The inventive device includes a container with a base and a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the base of the container. The perimeter side wall terminates at an upper edge defining an upper opening into the container. The container has a dividing wall therein which has an interior face. The perimeter side wall and the interior face of the dividing wall define a reservoir with a open top which is designed for holding a fluid therein. The container has a spigot in fluid communication with the reservoir and outwardly extending from the perimeter side wall of the container. The dividing wall has a top face having a pair of bores therein. Each of the bores of the dividing wall has a holding sleeve inserted therein adapted for holding a stack of beverage containers therein.
In these respects, the beverage cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding beverage containers and fluid therein.